


Three

by ptgreat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: obi wan anakin and padme love triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Sometimes, Padme thought, Anakin could be cruel, all the more so for not realizing he was. She told herself that made up for her infidelity. And maybe it did. Or perhaps she was being cruel too. Obi-Wan moaned beneath her and how sweet a moan it was, nudging her closer to the edge, a fresh shiver of heat and wet, clutching around the man’s cock, deep inside of her. She’d wound him up tight, always denying him that last push.

“Not until I’ve had three,” she’d murmured in his ear, biting the lobe.

Sweat dripped down her back and she flicked his nipples with her thumbs, long graceful fingers tightened around her waist, almost enough to bruise, but even strung out like he was, Obi-Wan would never. Anakin left marks. Beautiful, delicious bruises that she’d press on or huff about while Sabe helped her cover them up with a careful application of makeup. Obi-Wan was cautious, hesitant, like he wasn’t allowed to have this, which Padme supposed according to jedi edict, he wasn’t, although since marrying Anakin she’d paid more attention to other jedi. She could not speak for the council, who she rarely enjoyed interacting with, but the others she’d observed did not seem to so strictly deny themselves common pleasures. Like having their cock ridden by a beautiful woman.

Padme gasped, and increased her pace, punching an injured noise out of Obi-Wan each time she brought her body down. Mm, yes, yes. She bit down on her bottom lip, tasting copper, as she arched, grinding against Obi-Wan hard as her orgasm washed over her. Her manicured nails dug into his ribs and Obi-Wan groaned loudly, splashing hot and thick inside her. She grinned, panting, sweat slipping between her breasts, clenching and unclenching her inner walls around him, milking every drop out of his gorgeous cock. She bent and kissed him, her taste still bright in his mouth, salty and clean. She was cruel too, she decided, and greedy. Obi-Wan loved Anakin. Deeply. But the line of—former—padawan and master clung to him like the jedi’s cold code. And she knew, she _knew_ , he would not be here, in her bed, if he did not love her too, but Obi-Wan would never say, would never feel free to say it. It was not the jedi way and more importantly, she was Anakin’s fantasy, Anakin’s love and stars forbid Obi-Wan ever hurt Anakin, like they were hurting him.


End file.
